


Girlfriends

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Cassie and Frost realise how close they've become and how something that started so casual can be something they both desire.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Frost
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Kudos: 17





	Girlfriends

It's when she's hovering above Frost, the tip of her plastic strap-on brushing against her folds that Cassie has an epiphany about what she's doing and hesitates. It's been over a year since she's had sex, war with outworld and SF bootcamp don't really give much opportunity despite many a horney private trying to pull her to the side. It's not exactly a small strap on either, bigger than the largest she's taken both in width and length.

"You're slow Cage," she's broken free of her doubts by Frost's words, and strong hands grabbing her hips. She has a split second to process what Frost is about to do to her before she slams her down to the base, pain and pleasure spiking through her as she is roughly split open by the large fake cock pressing hard against her cervix.

"Fuck." is the only response Cassie can muster

Frost was always brash and aggressive in the field, charging enemy soldiers, skating through enemy blades and claws like they were leaves on a warm summer day, handing out icy bombs to the enemy monstrosities like they were pieces of hard candy. So it would seem that she was no different in bed as Frost adopts a brutally hard and fast pace, slamming into Cassie multiple times a second. Cassie can only form a mixture of moans, swear words and "Oh gods", through the haze of pain and pleasure, her mind constantly reminding her that she's going to be bruised after this.

It doesn't take long for Cassie to reach climax from the punishing pace and Frost's crushing grip on her arse. She cums clenching hard on the strap-on deep inside her with a feminine whine that doesn't suit her, but one that Frost would later claim as her favourite sound in the world. Cassie collapses on top of Frost, their sweaty naked bodies pressing against each other as she buries her face into Frost's neck, breathing heavily as she comes down from her powerful climax. Frost having long since stopped her ruthless fucking brings a hand up to caress the back of her head, softly and slowly bringing her back down to earth.

"How was that Cass? Too rough?" Frost whispers into her ear.

"Mmm no, it was amazing," she breathes out.

"Do you want to swap in a few minutes when I get my breath back?"

"No."

"No?" Frost asks, raising her head to look at her lover, Cassie has a smile on her face, not a loving smile, a smirk of mischievousness. Frost grabs her sides and flips the two of them over, still connected by the strap-on buried deep in her used pussy.

She hits the bed hard and doesn't get her breath back before Frost once again hammers her fake penis deep into her soaked folds, making her once again let out a girly high pitched moan before Frost nibbles into her ear and begins to whisper, "Did you think I was done? Rookie error Cage, I'm not going to stop fucking you until you can't use your legs any more, you’re going to be out of action for a long time. If I were a guy; you'd definitely get pregnant tonight,” she moaned as Frost pushes past her cervix,

"Oh, would you like that? To be bred? To be given a wartime child? Maybe we'll get Jin in here and have him breed you a bastard child," Frost taunts as she fucks her with the strap on,

"No" Cassie barely breaths out, "You."

"Me?" Frost stops her assault and pulls back to look at Cassie's flushed and hazy look,

"I only want to be with you," Cassie barely makes out, her face flushing red and worry creeping across it.

It makes Frost pause and consider what turned the mood from lustful taunting to one hundred percent serious. Cassie only wants to be with her, Frost never had someone who wanted her outside of sex. Hell this was only supposed to be stress relief, to get away from Sub Zero’s demanding duties. Frost doesn't know how to react to the thought of Cassie liking her other than in the bedroom. 

She kisses Cassie hard in a passion filled, bruising kiss that Cassie returns with equal want and enthusiasm. When their lips break apart threads of saliva still connect them to each other. They stop for a moment, both gasping for air when Frost opens her mouth again.

"Do you mean that?" she whispers softly, as if terrified of Cassie’s response,

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't" Cassie replies, "I really like you Frost, I want to be with you;" Frost thinks about it, she didn't really have many relationships when growing up, her life consumed by training, all she had had was the occasional one night stand and rarer still a one week boyfriend, but never a girlfriend. The more she thought the more she realised that she didn't want this one to be over in a week. She cared more about Cassie than she had anyone for a long time, even Kuai Liang who had given her a chance at redemption.

"So girlfriends then?" Frost asks after a moment,

"I'd love to be," Cassie smiles as she responds, leaning up to kiss Frost, softer this time and running hand through Frost's short hair,

"Hey Frost?" Cassie says softly as they break

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." Cassie says as she pushes up against the strap-on still buried inside her,

"Okay, you asked for it, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk for a week, lover." she replies emphasising the last word with a violent thrust before restarting her brutal pace. 

Cassie wraps her arms and legs around Frost's back, clinging desperately to her lover as she gets fucked hard and fast, Frost now breaking into her cervix with every thrust, her pain spiking as it mixes with growing pleasure. But most importantly she was being taken by her new girlfriend Frost. And that’s exactly how she liked it.

Sure enough, come morning both Cassie and Frost get called up for a recon mission, one that Cassie has to withdraw from because she got fucked too hard. But if she's honest, the look on her mother’s face when she realises why is priceless.


End file.
